


Reminders

by simply_aly



Series: Reminders 'Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln gets his notebook back from Octavia and finds that Clarke left him a drawing or two, and he looks to the drawing from time to time to remind himself to maintain perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

The drawings are a hobby, but they're also a written record of things—his life, history, nature, whatever he thinks important. They're also a guide, of sorts, a collection of maps and portraits of important people and landmarks.

For the most part, Lincoln has kept the book with him at all times—especially after he started drawing Octavia—but he lost it when he was captured. He didn't expect to see it again.

It is returned to him by Octavia a little over a week later, and he immediately tucks it away, not bothering to look inside. He knows it's contents better than anyone, after all. It's later, when he's mulling over his choices—can he really leave her behind to face this fate by himself?—that he takes it out again. He first goes to his drawings of Octavia, but then he just starts turning pages. After a time, he gets to pages he didn't draw.

There are a collection of small portraits of people he doesn't know, people he doesn't recognize as part of Octavia's group. There are names—only first names—signed under each portrait in an unfamiliar script, but he doesn't recognize the names either.

He turns the pages slowly, admiring both the quality of the work as well as these people he doesn't know. The last of the unfamiliar drawings is nearly unbelievable to him. It's a drawing of Earth from a perspective far different from his own. He's never seen space, never even dreamed of what it looks like from out there with the stars, but now he can't stop. 

_Clarke can draw too, I bet you didn't know that_ , Octavia writes on the back. _I thought maybe you'd like to see what we saw our whole lives. Plus, I thought there should be some sort of record of those we lost when we left, or before then. Two of those are drawn from Clarke's memory, the rest on descriptions me and a few other kids provided. I trust you to keep their memory safe somewhere._

Later, he gives the book of drawings back to Clarke and Finn to aid them in finding Luna and her people, but he secretly tears out those drawings before giving the book back.

He won't tell Octavia he still has the drawings, tucked away in a pocket in his clothes. Nor will he admit to looking at them when she's asleep each night. The picture of the earth is a reminder to him on the vastness of the earth and of humanity, and the portraits are a reminder that there are people out there that have led vastly different lives who are no less important than him.

And perhaps it's a good thing he spends so long staring at the drawings, because when he and Octavia run into the woman whose portrait is titled _Abby_ , he immediately accepts her as friendly, despite having almost knocked him out with a large branch.


End file.
